Petey Williams
| birth_place = Windsor, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Scott D'Amore | debut = January 23, 2002 | retired = }} Petey Williams (August 26, 1981) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling where he is two-time TNA X-Division Champion. Petey Williams debuted in TNA, as leader of Team Canada replacing Teddy Hart. He and the rest of Team Canada competed in the TNA World X Cup against Team USA and Team Mexico and ultimately came in second place. Later on, Petey Williams came under the tutelage of Scott Steiner, resulting in him shaving his head and dying his hair blonde and beginning to wear a piece of chain mail on his head like his mentor. In a match prior to his final match in TNA he fought Scott Steiner to keep his image as his prodige, he lost the match. Later he teamed with Eric Young to reform Team Canada against Beer Money Inc. for the TNA Tag Team Championship in an "Off the Wagon challenge" where Petey lost his TNA contract. He was released from the company on February 10, 2009. Professional wrestling career Williams was trained alongside Chris Sabin by Scott D'Amore at the Can-Am Wrestling School. Williams debuted in D'Amore's Windsor, Ontario-based Border City Wrestling promotion in 2002. He spent the next four years working on the independent circuit in Canada for Border City Wrestling, Blood, Sweat and Ears and in the Northern United States for promotions such as NWA Cyberspace and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. In March 2005 Petey wrestled in the UK at International Showdown for The Wrestling Channel's first anniversary at a sold out Coventry Skydome. He made a one-time appearance in Ring of Honor on June 18, 2005 at Death Before Dishonor III as the mystery opponent of the returning A.J. Styles. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Team Canada (2004–2006) Williams debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on February 25, 2004, a member of Team Canada. He and the remainder of Team Canada took part in the TNA 2004 World X Cup Tournament, but were defeated by Team Mexico and Team USA. On August 11, 2004, Williams won the X Division Championship in a twenty-two man Gauntlet for the Gold match, entering at number eleven and pinning The Amazing Red to win the bout. Early in his title reign, Williams claimed that the Canadian Destroyer could not be countered. According to Williams, Bully Ray told him to focus the entire match in his finishing move. However, after Williams successfully retained the title in a match with A.J. Styles at Victory Road on November 7, 2004, Chris Sabin began claiming that he was capable of countering the move. He went on to counter the Canadian Destroyer into his own finishing move, the "Cradle Shock", on three occasions in the month following Victory Road. However, Sabin was unable to defeat Williams for the X Division Championship at Turning Point on December 5, 2004. Williams's reign would last for five months and five days, (which would become the longest X Division title reign until Christopher Daniels won the title in 2005), before ending on January 16, 2005 at Final Resolution, where he was defeated by A.J. Styles in an Ultimate X match that also featured Sabin. At Lockdown on April 24, 2005, Williams and fellow Team Canada member Eric Young unsuccessfully challenged America's Most Wanted for the NWA World Tag Team Championship. They challenged then-champions The Naturals at Slammiversary on June 19, 2005, but were once again defeated. Williams returned to the X Division on July 17, 2005 at No Surrender, unsuccessfully challenging X Division Champion Christopher Daniels. Williams, along with the rest of Team Canada, would go onto join Planet Jarrett upon TNA's debut on Spike TV in October 2005. After winning an Ultimate X match at Bound for Glory on October 23, Williams received a title shot against A.J. Styles at Genesis on November 13, but was again defeated. Williams would resume wrestling in the X Division and faced off against Chris Sabin, Elix Skipper, Shark Boy, Puma and Chase Stevens in an Xscape Match at Lockdown. Williams and Sabin were the final two competitors, but Williams lost after Sabin was able to climb over the cage and escape. Williams again acted as the captain of Team Canada in the 2006 World X Cup Tournament. He lost to Jushin Liger at Sacrifice in a Captain vs. Captain semifinal match, but won the Gauntlet Match final to tie the points with Team USA. On the following edition of Impact!, he lost to Team USA captain Chris Sabin in a tiebreaker singles match. On the June 29 episode of Impact!, Jim Cornette announced that Team Canada would be disbanded immediately. However, they were given one last chance to stay intact if they won a match a week later against Jay Lethal, Rhino, and Team 3D. Team Canada lost the match when Lethal pinned A-1, officially disbanding Team Canada once and for all. On the July 27 edition of Impact!, Williams won an X Division four-way match by defeating Sonjay Dutt, Johnny Devine, and Shark Boy after hitting Shark Boy with the Canadian Destroyer. On the following week's Impact!, he defeated Jay Lethal, Sonjay Dutt, Kazarian and Alex Shelley and became the number one contender to the X Division Championship. At Hard Justice, Williams challenged the X Division Champion Senshi in a triple threat match also involving Jay Lethal. During the match, Williams used the Canadian Destroyer on Lethal and was about to attempt a pinfall until Senshi dropkicked Williams out of the ring and pinned Lethal to retain his championship. Various feuds (2006–2007) Williams was invited to watch The Latin American Xchange burn the American flag during the November 16 edition of Impact!, but he would make his first face turn after refusing to torch the flag. Williams was then involved in the feud between America's Most Wanted and the Latin American Xchange. At Genesis, Homicide had Gail Kim set up for Da Gringo Killa, but Williams came in with a lead pipe to make the save. On the following Impact!, Williams was later named as Kurt Angle's tag team partner to face LAX for the NWA World Tag Team Championship, but he was ambushed before the match by LAX. Samoa Joe would then replace Williams as Angle's partner. On the following week, Williams would go one on one against Homicide defeated him via roll-up. After the match though, Homicide, Hernandez and Konnan started to beat down Williams followed by Hernandez hitting him with the Border Toss. AMW would then come out to make the save and then steal the Mexican flag. At Turning Point, Williams came out to help AMW in their flag match against LAX. During the match, he attempted the Canadian Destroyer on Konnan, but he was stopped by Hernandez. On the December 14 edition of Impact!, the LAX defeated AMW in a title vs. team match after James Storm hit Chris Harris with a beer bottle, permanently disbanding AMW. After AMW's dissolution, their former manager Gail Kim became Williams' valet. The two later faced and were defeated by James Storm and Jacqueline Moore at Against All Odds. Petey soon split from Kim and then became involved in a storyline with former Team Canada partners Eric Young and Robert Roode as Williams' tried to help Young get out of a contract that Roode had Young signed to. The feud continued until Lockdown, where Williams faced Roode. Despite using a hockey stick, Williams was pinned by Roode after a Payoff to win the match. He later competed in the Ultimate X match at Victory Road, but was the second competitor eliminated from the match. Soon after, he remained completely unseen on television. On the October 25 edition of Impact!, he participated in a fatal four way X Division style match against Havok, Sonjay Dutt and Shark Boy, but the match went to a no-contest after Team 3D interfered and put both Williams and Havok through tables. On the November 1 edition of Impact!, Williams and the entire X Division attacked Team 3D. Maple Leaf Muscle (2007–2008) After the feud between the X Division and Team 3D died down, Williams began talking about bodybuilding and was often working out during interviews and referring to himself as "Little Poppa Pump". At Turning Point, he won one of the briefcases in the Feast or Fired match. Scott Steiner, who also won one of the briefcases, would later trade cases with Williams, which unintentionally gave Petey a World Heavyweight Championship shot in the process. In subsequent matches, Williams would bring down the briefcase to the ring and place it near the turnbuckle. During one of his matches, Steiner entered the arena and switched Petey's world title match briefcase with the original X Division Championship match briefcase. During a tag team match with Williams and Steiner against The Rock 'n Rave Infection, Steiner stole both cases and left him to be pinned by Jimmy Rave. Williams and Steiner faced off at Against All Odds with the winner getting both briefcases. Steiner would go on to win the match and officially claim both briefcases. On the following Impact!, Williams once again came up short against Steiner, but after the match Steiner showed Williams respect. Following this, Williams formed a team with Steiner and acquired the managerial services of Rhaka Khan in the process. Upon forming their alliance, Steiner and Khan put Williams through numerous initiations to prove himself worthy of their team. Williams and Steiner faced the Motor City Machine Guns in a tag team match, Petey won after pinning Alex Shelley. After the match, Williams had one more initiation to complete. Rhaka Khan brought out a black bag that contained a pair of scissors and a shaver. Steiner then cut and shaved Williams' hair, and gave him a chainlink headdress similar to Steiner's, cementing Williams' heel turn in the process. This also gave emphasis to the nickname "Little Petey Pump", a variation of Steiner's "Big Poppa Pump" nickname. Williams later competed in the "Cuffed in the Cage" match at Lockdown, but lost to the eventual winner Eric Young. On the April 17 edition of Impact!, Steiner gave him the X Division title shot briefcase. Later in the same episode, after Jay Lethal's match against Johnny Devine, Williams attacked Lethal from behind, cashed in the title shot and won his second X Division Championship. Two weeks later at a taping of Impact!, Williams' orbital bone was fractured during a match. However, Williams recovered from his injury and returned at Slammiversary to successfully defend his title against Kaz and again on the Impact! after Slammiversary. At Hard Justice, Williams retained his X Division Championship against Consequences Creed due to interference from Sheik Abdul Bashir. At No Surrender on September 14, he lost the X Division title in a triple threat match after Bashir pinned Consequences Creed. Upon losing his title, Williams had a face turn when he was attacked by Bashir as well as The Rock 'n Rave Infection. Williams would then participate in the Steel Asylum Match at Bound for Glory IV, but came up short as Jay Lethal won. The Frontline (2008–2009) On the October 30 edition of Impact!, Williams along with A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Eric Young, O.D.B. and The Motor City Machineguns formed a faction of younger wrestlers, known as The Frontline, to oppose The Main Event Mafia (Sting, Kurt Angle, Kevin Nash, Booker T and Sharmell). Later that night, Scott Steiner returned from his injury, attacked Williams' allies and joined the Main Event Mafia. Unlike the rest of the MEM, Steiner spared Williams from a beating. On the November 13 edition of Impact!, after seemingly being in-between the two sides, Williams suffered a beating at the hands of the Main Event Mafia, which included Steiner tossing Williams off a ladder and busting him open and as a result, ended his affiliation with Williams thus turning Williams into a face character. Williams returned on the January 15 edition of Impact! attacking Scott Steiner while referee Earl Hebner was distracted by guest enforcer Mick Foley. Williams cost Steiner the match with a missile dropkick leading to AJ Styles hitting the Pelé on Steiner for the win. Williams and AJ embraced after the match. Williams would go on to lose to Steiner at Against All Odds, and once again on the following Impact! in a "Head Dress on a Pole" match, effectively ending their feud. In January 2009, TNA informed Williams that the company would not renew his contract that was expiring later that month. Williams wrestled his last match for the company on February 10, at the tapings of the February 19 edition of Impact!, when he teamed with former Team Canada partner Eric Young to take on Beer Money, Inc. for the World Tag Team Title. He was pinned in the match, and due to a previous stipulation, was banished from TNA. Independent circuit (2009–2014) After departing from TNA, Williams made a one-night return to Border City Wrestling on March 28 to compete in an eight-man gauntlet match to determine who would claim the vacant Heavyweight Championship. Tyson Dux ultimately won the match and the title. On April 17, Williams began wrestling for All Japan Pro Wrestling during their newly introduced Junior Tag League with Phil Atlas as his tag team partner. On April 29, the final night of the Tag League, Williams and Atlas defeated F4 (Hiroshi Yamato and KAI) to claim third place. Williams returned to AJPW in late August to compete in the Junior League, where he only won one match. Upon his return to the US, Williams participated in the PWS King Of The Ring 2009 and reached the finals before losing to Aden Chambers. On November 7, Williams made his debut for Pro Wrestling Xtreme and defeated Matt Burns in a singles match. He made his second and final appearance for the promotion exactly one month later, where he defeated Michael Elgin. On November 13, Williams redebuted for Border City Wrestling and reunited with Scott D'Amore in a winning effort over Joe Doering and Tyson Dux with Kurt Angle as the special guest referee. Williams made his debut for Capital City Championship Combat on November 21, where he reformed Team Canada with Johnny Devine in a winning effort over The Untouchables (Dan Paysan and Jimmy Stone). On February 7, 2010, Williams debuted in Canadian Wrestling's Elite at their Collision Course event. He defeated Bobby Jay to qualify for a four-way match for the vacant title later on in the event, but was unable to win the championship. On July 16, 2010, Williams made his debut for Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor (CLASH) in the first round of the NPCI 2010 Tag Team Tournament where he teamed up with Zach Gowen to lose to Gavin Quinn and Tommy Treznik. Williams made his return on February 26, 2011 when he took on Gavin Quinn for the CLASH Championship and lost. He received another shot at the title in August and once again lost. On January 21, 2012, Williams defeated Quinn in a three-way match for the CLASH Championship which also included J. Miller. Since then on in, Williams has been on a singles winning streaks which included multiple championship defences against the likes of Alex Shelley. He lost the title to J. Miller on January 17, 2013. On June 22, 2013 at House of Hardcore 2 Williams defeated Alex Reynolds and Tony Nese in a three-way match but lost in a rematch on November 9, 2013 at House of Hardcore 3. On May 9, 2014 at Border City Wrestling's East Meets West event Williams teamed with Brent B in a losing effort over Time Splitters (Alex Shelley & Kushida) in Match 2 of BCW vs. NJPW Series.On June 6 at House of Hardcore 4 Williams defeated Tony Nese and Alex Reynolds in a Three-way match. On June 7 at House of Hardcore 5 Williams teamed with Tony Nese in a losing effort over Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian). Ring of Honor (2009–2010) After returning to the US on May 1, Williams wrestled two shows for Ring of Honor on June 26 and 27, respectively, the first being a six-man mayhem match, which was won by Austin Aries at Violent Tendencies, and the second being a singles match at End of an Age, which he lost to Kenny King. On September 18, Williams returned to Ring of Honor where he and Colt Cabana defeated Austin Aries and Rhett Titus. The next day, Williams defeated Titus in a singles match. On September 25, Williams wrestled in a four-corner survival match involving El Generico, Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli, which was won by Castagnoli. The next day at Glory by Honor VIII, he competed against Aries for the World Championship, but lost. On October 9, Williams lost another four-corner survival match to Castagnoli. The next day, he lost to Castagnoli in a qualifying match for the Survival of the Fittest elimination match. On March 19, 2010 at Gold Rush, he returned to ROH in a losing effort to Austin Aries. On March 20, at Epic Encounter III he lost to ROH World Television Champion Eddie Edwards in a title match. Lucha Libre USA (2010–2012) On December 12, 2010, Williams made his debut for Lucha Libre USA, forming a heel, anti-illegal immigration tag team named "The Right" with RJ Brewer. On February 19, 2011, Williams was defeated by LA Park, This episode aired on tape delay on October 15, 2011. On March 19, 2011, Williams along with RJ Brewer & Jon Rekon defeated Rocky Romero, Súper Nova, & Magno in a 6-man tag match. later on in the main event Williams took part in the lucha roulette elimination number one contenders match for the LLUSA Heavyweight Championship, which was won by Charly Malice. On May 28, 2011 Williams and Jon Rekon defeated Jay Lethal & Magno in a Number one contenders match for the Vacant Tag Tag Championships. On June 18, 2011, Williams and his stablemate in The Right, Jon Rekon, defeated the Latin Liberators (Rocky Romero and Súper Nova) to win the vacant LLUSA Tag Team Championship. On January 22, 2011, Williams defeated Charly Malice due to an interference from the leader of "The Right" RJ Brewer, This episode aired on tape delay on October 22, 2011. On April 21, 2012 Williams announced he had parted ways with Lucha Libre USA. Return to TNA (2013) On January 12, 2013, Williams returned to TNA to take part in the tapings of the One Night Only: X-Travaganza special, teaming with Sonjay Dutt in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian). On March 17, Williams also took part in the tapings of the 10 Reunion pay-per-view, during which he wrestled in a three-way match, where he and Sonjay Dutt were defeated by Kenny King. The following day, Williams teamed with Dutt for the tapings of the TNA Tag Team Tournament pay-per-view, though they were eliminated in their first round match by Generation Me (Max and Jeremy Buck). On December 6 tapings of the World Cup of Wrestling pay-per-view, Williams teamed with Funaki apart of Team International but lost to Team Aces & Eights' D.O.C. and Knux. Williams returned to television on the March 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Mason Andrews and Sonjay Dutt in a three-way match to become the number one contender for the X Division Championship. Williams received his title shot on the April 18 episode of Impact Wrestling, but was defeated by the defending champion Kenny King in a three-way match that also involved Zema Ion. On May 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Williams faced Joey Ryan and Suicide in a number one contender's match for an X Division Championship match at Slammiversary, which Suicide won after pinning Ryan. At the special Destination X episode of Impact Wrestling on July 18, Williams wrestled in a three-way match against Homicide and Sonjay Dutt for a chance to compete for the vacant X Division Championship, which was ultimately won by Dutt. Retirement (2014) On July 3, 2014, Williams announced he would be retiring from professional wrestling with his final match against Chris Sabin taking place two days later at an XICW event. Return to Impact Wrestling (2017–present) Petey came out of retirement on July 16, 2017 an XICW event defeating Zach Gowen. He then returned to Impact Wrestling at Destination X on August 17, 2017 interfering in an X Division Championship ladder match between Sonjay Dutt and Trevor Lee. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Canadian Destroyer **Sharpshooter *'Nicknames' **"Lil Petey Pump" **"Maple Leaf Muscle" **"The Canadian Destroyer" *'Tag teams and stables' **Planet Jarrett (TNA) (2005-2006) **Right (LLUSA) (2010-2011) **Team Canada (TNA) (2004-2006) **TNA Frontline (TNA) (2008-2009) *'Managers' **Rhaka Khan (TNA) (2008) **Scott D'Amore (TNA) (2004-2006) *'Wrestlers trained' **Brad Martin **Jaime D *'Theme music' **"Canadian Destroyer" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Calm Like A Bomb" by Rage Against The Machine (IWA MS, PWG, ROH) **"One Step Closer" by Linkin Park (IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship with Bobby Roode (1 time) **BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 time) *'Collective League of Adrenaline Strength and Honor' **CLASH Championship (1 time) **CLASH Tag Team Championship with Canadian Destroyer (1 time) *'Elite Wrestling Revolution' **EWR Championship (2 times) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact X Division Championship (2 times) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Lucha Libre USA' **LLUSA Tag Team Championship with Jon Rekon (1 time) *'New Korea Pro Wrestling Association' **NKPWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'452' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1997 **PWI ranked him #'178' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004 **PWI ranked him #'23' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2005 **PWI ranked him #'86' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 **PWI ranked him #'93' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 **PWI ranked him #'48' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 **PWI ranked him #'102' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #'186' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him #'264' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked him #'236' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked him #'260' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **PWI ranked him #'194' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 *'Upstate Pro Wrestling' **UPW No Limits Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2004-2005) **Rookie of the Year (2004) See also *Petey Williams’ event history External links * Petey Williams profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:1982 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Korea Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni